Birthdays
by AmeHime1798
Summary: Just a little something i made up for my Nee-Chan's birthday... Happy B-day Nee-Chan! 3 It's Naruhina. Summary: Hide and Seek. Hinata noted, it was one of her favorite games. R&R! Thx!


_(A/N: For you my dear Nee-chan.) _

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.)_

___Family __**and**_ _Birthdays___

_**~0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0~**_

Hinata's gaze shot around, where could she hide? _There!_ She stumbled into the room, dropping to her knees as she neared the end of the bed.

She pulled the blankets up as she crawled on all fours, ducking under it. She lay curled up in a ball as small as possible as she heard distant sounds from the other room.

They must be searching in the guest room, she thought. Luckily they hadn't found her. _Yet_.

Hinata froze as light foot steps sounded in the hall, sweat trickling down her brow as she slowed her breathing stretching herself flat against the dark floor.

Maybe they wouldn't find her, it was dark enough that they might not see her... The door to the room squeaked, alerting her that they were in the room now.

"Where is she?" She heard one of them mumble as another floorboard creaked much closer to the bed. "You two go check the other room. I'll search here." Muttered a more gruff voice.

Hinata shut her eyes tightly as two of the three pairs of foot steps left, leaving the other. Hinata curled her fist as the floor next to the bed wheezed, under the heavy weight.

It felt like hours ticked by before she let out a scream as a hand clamped down on her ankle. "Gotcha!"

Hinata squealed happily as the strong calloused hand pulled her out from under the bed, her shirt riding up, revealing a small portion of her protruding stomach.

"Why hello there." Naruto smirked, tilting his head cutely to the side. Hinata felt a blush softly dust her pale smooth porcelain cheeks.

Naruto chuckled huskily as he leaned down over her, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back a satisfied look on his face.

"What was that for?" She questioned softly as he lay down next to her on the floor, scooting closer to her belly a small smile gracing his lips as he lay his head on her stomach.

"Three months right?" He asked, changing the subject. "Yes." Hinata nodded running her slim fingers through his blond locks.

"Hmmm." He hummed as he gently caressed her tummy. Hinata squirmed silently fighting back the fit of giggles begging for escape. Naruto halted his hand as he felt her spasm under his touch.

What? He wiggled his fingers testing for her reaction. This time a laugh burst from her as her leg kicked out in protest, knocking knees with her husband.

"Are you... ticklish?" He asked, a smirk working it's way onto his perfect lips. Hinata stiffened as she attempted to pull away, as she lied through her teeth. "N-no. I'm just sensitive... B-because of the baby."

Naruto lifted his head and turned to her, locking eyes with her. He didn't buy it, she could tell. She sat up scooting back towards the edge of the bed, her eyes darting in search of an escape.

Naruto's eyes shone as he grinned mischievously at her mouse-like state. "Daddy!" The couple jumped at the sudden voice. They turned their eyes towards the door, falling on the little blonde boy.

In the doorway stood two little toddlers, The Twins. Minato the blonde, looked every bit like his namesake. _Only chibi_, Naruto thought

And Jiraiya like his mother, with his dark hair and lavender eyes, but still identical to his twin in every other aspect.

"Where?" Minato asked, crossing his chubby little arms across his chest. "I found her." He said with a smile, as the toddler stumbled forward.

He spotted his mother and with a squeal darted to her side. Jiraiya made his presence known with a bang... no a literal BANG.

Still not used to standing or walking for that long, he flopped onto his bum with a cry of frustration. Annoyed he crawled the rest of the way, a pout permanently set on his face.

He crawled into Naruto's lap, leaning back against his stomach. Minato happily curled his arms around his mother's neck, planting a wet kiss on the corner of her lips.

Hinata smiled as she kissed his forehead, hugging her baby boy close. "Happy Birthday Hime." Naruto said, smiling at his wife and son. She returned the smile.

_**END.**_

_(A/N: Review.) _


End file.
